The Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Hope: Naegiri Week 2019
by WiiFan2009
Summary: My contributions to Naegiri Week 2019, taking place in my "Ultimate Detective and Ultimate Hope" universe.
1. Day One: Ill

A/N: So this is my entry for Day One of Naegiri Week 2019. This entry takes place between the events of Trigger Happy Havoc and Ultimate Despair Girls. This is the first year I'm participating in Naegiri Week, so any and all input is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Naegiri Week 2019 Day One: Ill

The Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kyoko's Collapse! Makoto Returns a Favor!

"Alright then. Byakuya, give us the summary of your financial statement."

Nodding to his boss, the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny distributed sheets of paper to the other members of the 14th Division, stating "Very well. I'll make sure to use small words, so even certain commoners can follow along."

Makoto and Kyoko rolled their eyes, used to Byakuya's jabs, while Hiro objected "Hey!" at the obvious knock on his intelligence.

As Byakuya droned on and on, Kyoko felt the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, suddenly feeling a tightness in her nostrils. This caused Makoto to look in her direction in concern. He quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and passed it over to Kyoko, who discreetly read Makoto's remarks.

_Are you alright?_

Smiling at Makoto's concern, she wrote underneath it and passed the paper scrap back to him.

_I'm fine. It's nothing that can't wait until after our meeting ends._

Makoto frowned but nodded, and both parties returned their attention back to Byakuya's report. As Byakuya continued to explain the 14th Division's expenditures and expected revenue, Kyoko felt her condition start to worsen; she started to feel clammy in her Future Foundation business suit. She wiped her hand on her forehead and looked at her glove; it had become covered in droplets of sweat. She discreetly wiped it on her calf, but not quick enough to skip Makoto's line of sight. His concern growing, Makoto scribbled some more on his sheet of paper, then passed it to Kyoko who read it.

_Kirigiri-san, are you sure you're alright? You look like – _

That was all she was able to read before the paper was snatched out of her line of vision; grasped in the hand of an irritated Byakuya.

"I wonder what's so interesting that you two would rather pass notes back and forth like we're still in middle school than listen to my report. It disgusts me to say it, but even Hiro is being a better student than you."

Makoto looked down sheepishly as Byakuya began to read the note exchange. Scrutinizing Kyoko, he noticed the sweat on Kyoko's brow and narrowed his eyes.

"I have better things to do than waste my breath on an oration to an audience who is clearly too ill to appreciate it. Go to bed, Kirigiri, and maybe we can reschedule this meeting to a time when **everyone** can pay attention."

Not offended by Byakuya's backhanded way of expressing concern for her health, Kyoko shook her head and explained "As I was trying to tell Makoto, I'm fine. I'm probably just a little tired from having to pull a few all-nighters getting crucial paperwork done. I'll take it easy after the meeting, I promise, but I assure you I have been following along with your report. Now, shall we continue?"

Byakuya scrutinized her face, looking for any possible tells that indicated fibbing, while Makoto continued to look at Kyoko with concern.

_She pulled…several all-nighters?_

"Alright. I'll give you a quick quiz to see if you've been paying attention, and if you can answer correctly, I'll overlook this and continue with my report. Are we in agreement?"

Nodding her acceptance to Byakuya's challenge, Kyoko tried to focus as he asked her about the total expenditures listed on his report. But to Kyoko, he may as well have been speaking gibberish; his words blended until the young woman unable to differentiate them. Soon her vision followed suit; colors mixed and swirled, and she was no longer able to make out individual people or objects.

"Kirigiri-san! Are you alright?"

Unable to make out Makoto's voice, Kyoko shakily stood up, her legs wobbling as she slammed her left hand on the table to steady herself while laying her right on her face, trying to relieve some of the tension she was feeling.

"Woozy…what's…where…"

She then lost her last grip on her ability to stay conscious, eyes closing as the blend of colors was replaced by pure black. Her hand slipping, she started to fall backwards. Time seemed to slow down for everyone else as they saw just how ill their leader was. Makoto's face morphed into one of horror as he spontaneously rushed to catch her. His arms wrapped protectively around her belly he fell with the momentum on his rear, Kyoko's head resting on his lap.

"Kirigiri-san? Kirigiri-san!"

As Makoto unwrapped one arm to move his hand to shake her shoulder, Byakuya took charge; he pointed at Hiro and ordered "Yasuhiro! Inform Yukizome that Kirigiri has passed out and bring her here at once!"

Still in shock, Hiro only nodded before racing out the door to find Chisa. Byakuya turned his attention back to Makoto who was till trying to shake Kyoko awake.

"Kiri? Kiri?"

Before long, Hiro raced back in the door with Chisa in tow, only to be greeted by the sight of a tearful and crying Makoto, who had grabbed Kyoko's other shoulder as well and was shaking her violently in a desperate attempt to wake her up.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!"

XXX

Chisa had luckily been able to persuade Makoto to let her carry the unconscious Kyoko to her dorm where she would perform a brief checkup to ascertain the cause of Kyoko's illness. Word of Kyoko's collapse had even managed to reach the 13th Division, and Hina immediately raced in after being given permission from her boss to go to Kyoko's side.

And there all the survivors of the 78th Class stood, huddled around Kyoko's bed waiting for Chisa to finish her examination. Makoto cried into Hina's shirt, still overwhelmed with fear and anxiety at Kyoko's condition, leaving the former Ultimate Swimming Pro to awkwardly embrace the young Ultimate Hope, trying to offer reassurances but feeling completely inadequate, relying solely on her memories of comforting her younger brother Yuta. Toko and Hiro bore distressed expressions while Byakuya merely stared with a neutral, business-like expression.

"Okay!"

As Chisa clapped her hands, everyone else stood at attention, Makoto letting go of Hina before wiping his eyes on his wrist.

"The good news is that Kyoko doesn't have anything remotely life-threatening, so all she needs is some time on bedrest and she'll be as good as new."

Byakuya retained his neutral expression while Toko settled into a matching neutral expression. Hina, Hiro, and Makoto beamed wide smiles with relief, thrilled that their friend was going to make it just fine.

"That being said…" Chisa suddenly put her ands on her hips and glared at the Hope's Peak survivors before lecturing "I took her temperature and it spiked at 102 degrees! Her arms and legs were slightly swollen from overuse. And her eyes were slightly bloodshot! It's obvious that the poor girl overworked herself to the bone, and it weakened her immune system until it reached the breaking point that you see before you. You're all a bunch of rotten oranges for letting her get this ill!"

_Overworked? Why…why didn't I notice earlier?_ It was then that Makoto finally chose to speak, revealing timidly "She said…just today…that she had been pulling some all-nighters to finish paperwork…when I had asked her if she was alright…"

As Makoto kicked himself for being obliviousness to Kyoko's physical state, Chisa's eyes softened before she sighed and acquiesced "…What's done is done. Not much we can do about it now. But one of you should stay by her bedside for the next day or so to tend to her and help her recover. Any volunteers?"

Before anyone could voice why they could or couldn't, Makoto piped up "I'll do it!" At Chisa's surprised expression, Makoto explained "Like you said, Yukizome-san, it's kind of my fault that this happened. I wasn't observant enough about her health until it was too late. Plus…there was a time at Hope's Peak when I was sick, and she tended to me until I got better. So…" Makoto bowed and declared "I want to return the favor! I want to help to take care of her now that she's ill. And I promise, I won't abandon her. So please…let me stay be her side!"

Nobody could have gone unmoved by Makoto's speech; even Byakuya and Toko softly smiled at Makoto's devotion, while Hina and Hiro gave tearful smiles at his display.

Chisa smiled and patted Makoto's head before she squealed "There's hope for you yet, my little rotten orange!"

_Does she have to call us rotten oranges?_

The survivors sweatdropped as she repeated her kind-of-insult for them. She put her hand on Makoto's shoulder and said "Alright, Makoto; we'll leave Kyoko's care in your capable hands! Remember, you promised to never abandon her!"

Nodding violently, Makoto grabbed a chair as he dragged it to Kyoko's bedside, plopping himself down and focusing his eyes on his boss.

As he was leaving the room, Byakuya said "I'll assume leadership as Acting Head until Kirigiri recovers. Until then, our status meeting is hereby postponed pending her full recovery."

As Hiro and Toko followed him out, Hina pumped her fists and enthusiastically encouraged "You can do it Makoto! I'll drop off some super special, handmade donuts to help her recover afterwards!"

_…Wouldn't soup be better for this kind of occasion?_

Makoto shook his head in amusement at Hina's well-intentioned enthusiasm before adopting a more serious expression and turning his gaze back to his patient.

XXX

Kyoko unconsciously sighed as Makoto placed a wet hand towel on her forehead, the cool, damp texture soothing her fever for the time being. As Makoto later removed the towel and placed it next to the bucket of water on her dresser, his brow furrowed with worry and guilt.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me you were sick? And why didn't you tell me you had so much paperwork that you didn't even sleep? I would have helped you, Kyoko!"

Of course, Kyoko couldn't hear him in her delirious state, and to Makoto it was just as well. He sighed and sat back down, Hina's box of "Get Well" donuts sitting on Kyoko's dresser. Makoto reached from where he was sitting and wrapped his hand around her own, giving it a momentary squeeze.

"Please get better soon, Kyoko. We need you!" _…I need you…_

It was then that Kyoko groaned, alerting Makoto and making him drop her hand as he sprang up and leaned over the bed.

"Kyoko?"

Gingerly opening her eyes, the ill detective slowly raised her head off her pillow, her vision coming into focus.

"Ma…Mako…Makoto?"

"Shh! Don't talk, Kyoko! You need to save your energy."

Kyoko continued to groan as she started to sweat and utter "Hot…So hot…"

"You're hot? Don't worry, Kyoko; I'll get you a wet towel and you'll be cooled off in no time!"

Before he could run off, Kyoko grabbed his wrist and shook her head, making Makoto confused.

"Gloves…off…take them off."

_Her gloves are making her hands feel hot?_ Gulping, Makoto asked "Are you sure, Kyoko?"

Nodding as vigorously as she could, Kyoko gave her consent. Makoto sighed and nervously got to work, removing her gloves off of her hands. Although Kyoko had removed her gloves in front of him in the past, removing them himself while she was still sick made him worry about whether or not this counted as consent. After her scarred hands were exposed, Makoto walked over to the dresser and placed her gloves on it, then soaked the hand towel he had used prior. Before walking over to her, he briefly locked the door to her room so that nobody would accidentally see the well-guarded secret of her exposed hands. Once he sat back down, Makoto gently washed her hands free of sweat with the towel, making Kyoko sigh in comfort.

It wasn't long though until Kyoko started to squirm under the blankets again as she groaned "Hot…still hot…"

Makoto quickly placed the still-damp towel on her forehead to try and cool her down, but Kyoko shook her head and groaned "Shirt…Skirt…take them off!"

Makoto blushed deep red as he realized _Yukizome-san must not have removed them when she examined Kyoko!_

Extremely hesitant to be the one to undress her, Makoto's resistance was broken with one final groan "Take them off…please…"

Sighing in surrender, Makoto slipped his hands under the blankets, trying to feel for the buttons on Kyoko's shirt.

_Do not peek. DO NOT PEEK!_

Makoto repeated his silent mantra as he got her shirt unfastened, sliding the fabric down her arms and throwing it next to him. Still as red as a tomato, he slid his hands down her sides until he felt the fabric of her belt. Quickly unlocking it, he quickly slid her lavender business skirt down her lags and quickly threw them in the same pile as the shirt.

Sighing with relief, Makoto looked back to Kyoko's face, his blush starting to disappear now that she was starting to settle down. However, the sense of calm was short-lived; Kyoko wrapped her hand around his own and started to yank him out of his chair.

"Whoa, Kyoko!"

Kyoko uncharacteristically giggled and slurred "Koto, come to bed, sweetie. It's all cold and lonely without you!"

_Koto? What's with the nickname? And what's going on?_

Kyoko gave an uncharacteristically loving smile that only creeped Makoto out as she rubbed her cheek on his palm.

"Come on, my darling. Quit being shy and hop in already!"

Feeling her still-burning face, Makoto realized _The fever must be making her delirious. She won't listen to reason, so I'm gonna need to play along with her delusion if I'm gonna get out of this! _His face still as red as a tomato, Makoto coughed and began awkwardly "Kyoko…honey…you're still sick. I need to stay awake so I can keep taking care of you…" _Not a total lie; hopefully it'll be enough to dissuade her._

Kyoko pouted and whined "…It's not fair! You always work hard, and now you have to take care of my sniffles when you should be getting a good night's sleep."

Sighing in frustration, Makoto tried one more line to attempt to get her to stop her delirium-fueled romantic fantasy.

"Sweetie…please just go to sleep. I promise, once you're better, I'll sleep by your side as long as you want…" _Which will probably be never once you're back to your senses…_

Yawning, Kyoko surrendered, murmuring "You'd better…" before closing her eyes and falling back into slumber. Once he was sure that Kyoko was out like a light, Makoto ran in a panic into Kyoko's bathroom, violently turning on the faucet and splashing his face with cold water, attempting to make his blushing crimson face go back to normal while trying to process his interaction with Kyoko.

"What…was…that?"

XXX

Kyoko groaned as she opened her eyes, holding her forehead in her palm as she started to sit up, clutching the blanket to her body.

"My…my room? How…"

"Ah, Kyoko!"

Makoto rushed over and sat down in the chair he had been taking up, placing his hand on her cheek. The former Detective blushed before removing her hand from her forehead to look at Makoto. She frowned to see his eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under them.

_Did he…pull an all-nighter? But what…_

"Well, you don't feel hot. Hopefully your fever broke while you were sleeping."

Feeling especially confused, Kyoko asked "Makoto, what happened? I remember sitting in our status meeting, but everything after that's a blur. So how did we end up in my room?"

Feeling his whirlwind of emotions from the other day rise back up, Makoto started to explain "You collapsed during our meeting. I caught you and tried to shake you awake, bur…but you wouldn't wake up. We got Yukizome-san to help, and after examining you…told us that you had been working yourself to death, Kyoko. You were pulling so many all-nighters; your muscles were sore and your eyes were bloodshot. Not to mention your fever and congestion! So then I…I volunteered to …to take care of you while you recovered. I…" Makoto started to cry as he continued "I was so scared, Kyoko! I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again!" He then demanded "Why didn't you tell me you had so much on your plate? I would've…I would've helped you, Kyoko. I would've taken on some of your paperwork or…or SOMETHING so that you could actually get a good night's sleep!"

Kyoko looked up at Makoto's tearful face, shellshocked at how much her overworking had terrified the boy.

Looking away from him, Kyoko murmured "Makoto…I…apologize for worrying you. If it makes you feel better, I promise once I recover to teach you how to fill out some of the more monotonous paperwork."

Beaming at Kyoko's concession, Makoto wiped his eyes of tears. Kyoko smiled, then let her gaze wander until she spotted her pile of clothes on the ground next to Makoto's feet.

_Wasn't that the business suit I wore yesterday? If that's on the floor, then…_

Kyoko discreetly palmed her body underneath the blankets to feel only the texture of her lacy black bra and panties against her smooth skin.

"…Makoto…why am I only wearing my underwear under these blankets?"

Makoto blushed before hanging his head and explaining frantically "You…when you first woke up last night, you kept complaining that it was too hot, and you…you asked me to…disrobe you…I think your fever might have made you delirious…I'm sorry…But I promise you, I never took a peek, and I never touched you anywhere inappropriate!"

As Kyoko saw the tears fall from Makoto's hung head, she knew he was telling the truth. The peeping incident at Hope's Peak notwithstanding, she knew that Makoto wasn't the type to violate the privacy of his friends. Not to mention that she had heard the honest passion in his voice when he explained how ill she had become and the fact that he had tended to her every need.

Suddenly, all of the memories of her delirium came flooding back to her, making her blush at just how brazen and out-of-character she had acted.

"…I'm not mad at you, Makoto."

Gasping, Makoto looked at her incredulously and confirmed "You're not? But I…"

Kyoko shook her head and continued "I clearly wasn't myself, and technically I did ask you to do those things. I can't hold it against you for acting in your capacity as my caretaker."

Beaming, Makoto wiped his eyes, before glancing over to the dresser and informed her "I put your gloves over on the dresser during your delirium. Would you like me to get them for you?"

Rather than answer him with words, Kyoko decided to move her legs off the bed, getting up as she strolled over to her dresser and slipped on her gloves. Makoto yelped and covered his eyes with his palms, his face blushing again.

Smirking teasingly, Kyoko asked "Makoto, you've seen me in nothing but a towel. You're really gonna blush over seeing me in my bra and panties?"

Gulping Makoto yelped "I wasn't thinking straight back then. Besides, I never said I didn't blush when I saw you back then…"

Chuckling, Kyoko rolled her eyes and pulled out a nightgown, slipping it over her head before announcing "There, I'm decent. Happy?"

Peeking from behind his hands, Makoto sighed in relief, lowering his hands from his face. Both were content to smile at the other, enjoying the peace after the storm. However, their moment was interrupted by the growl of Kyoko's stomach.

She blushed in embarrassment before admitting "…I guess it's been a while since I had something to eat…"

Smiling, Makoto started to walk behind her and gently nudge her in the direction of the bed.

"I'll go make you some nice hot soup. Just get back in bed and relax, alright? I'll be back in a jiff, promise!"

Shaking her head in amusement, Kyoko acquiesced "Alright, Makoto. Since I've been ill for the past day, I'll let you pamper me this once."

"Awesome! Be right back!"

As the door closed gently behind him, Kyoko laid back and nestled into her pillow, taking the opportunity to nap while reflecting on her recent coming on to Makoto, and the possible implications it had towards her own feelings for the boy.

"Do I…really …want Makoto…like that?"

XXX

"Kyoko! Soup's ready!"

Kyoko sat up, leaning against the wall that her bed was up against as she took in the sight that made her mouth twitch in an urge to giggle. Makoto was precariously carrying a bowl of steaming hot soup, all the while garbed in a stereotypical chef's hat and white apron. As Makoto placed the bowl and spoon into her waiting hands, the aroma reached her nose, the sensational overload of the food causing her to involuntarily sigh in pleasure.

"Smells delicious!"

Smiling, Makoto replied "Thanks; it's a Naegi family recipe." Scratching his cheek, he explained "My mom made it for me and Komaru whenever we were sick, and when I was old enough to cook, she taught me how to make it for Komaru. I just hope I cooked it as well as mom did…"

_Given how just smelling it elicited a reaction from me, I'd say you succeeded…_

Kyoko took a spoonful of the yellow broth and slid it into her mouth, letting it run over her tongue and down her throat. Her eyes widened after sensing the taste, its flavor overcoming her as she started to shovel spoonfuls of broth, ramen noodles, chicken, and vegetables into her mouth in reckless abandon, unwilling to spend a single second without the taste of "Naegi Soup" covering her taste buds.

Makoto sweatdropped, chuckling as he remarked "…Yeah, that's pretty much how Komaru and I were as kids whenever we got to taste mom's soup."

In no time at all, the bowl was completely empty, drained of all its contents by its recipient. Passing the bowl back to Makoto, Kyoko sighed and patted her belly contentedly.

"That was the greatest meal I've ever tasted. You've obviously inherited your mother's talent for cooking."

Blushing slightly at the praise, Makoto smiled back at her, happy that his attempt to recreate his mom's signature recipe was so successful. Kyoko smiled back at him but frowned noticing his bloodshot eyes.

"Makoto…why don't you go get some rest in your own bed? You're obviously exhausted, and you took care of me so diligently all night. Besides, I don't think I'm sick anymore, so you don't have to continue being sleep-deprived for my sake."

Despite his fatigue, Makoto shook his head in denial of Kyoko's request.

"Kyoko…you're only just on the mend, and we don't know if you might have a relapse. Besides, I promised when I volunteered for this that I wouldn't abandon you. So please…let me stay and look after you…just for one more night so we can definitively say that you're in the clear!"

Blushing, Kyoko flashed back to their time at Hope's Peak between Mondo and Celeste's executions, when Makoto stubbornly insisted on being her friend and letting him help her in her investigations.

_That stubborn determination broke down my walls, so there's no way I can say no when he's this focused…_ Sighing in surrender, Kyoko ruefully smiled and acquiesced "Alright, you can stay for one more night. But after I resume my duties in the 14th Division, I'm ordering you as my employee to take a 24-hour sabbatical, during which you will spend the entire day sleeping in your own bed. After all, the last thing we need is for you to fall ill from fatigue and force me to return the favor."

Makoto nodded in acceptance of Kyoko's compromise, making Kyoko happy that he agreed to take it easy and recover from the burden of caring for her. The two spent the rest of the day chatting, even deciding to share in Hina's "Get Well" Donuts that she had dropped off the other day.

_They're good, but they don't hold a candle to Naegi Soup…_

Regardless, she made a mental note to thank Hina later for the treat once she had recovered. As time flew by and it became time for bed, she found herself easily falling into slumber under Makoto's watchful and protective gaze. Makoto smiled, unable to resist thinking that she looked cute while sleeping. It was then that he reached for her hand that was hanging off of the side of the bed, threading his fingers with her own and squeezing her hand. He felt a reflexive squeeze in return and smiled after seeing Kyoko's lips unconsciously twitch upwards in a peaceful smile. Her falling ill terrified him to be sure, but he was grateful that it ended up strengthening the bond between them.

_…I really am lucky, aren't I?_


	2. Day Two: Puzzle

A/N: Here's my entry for Day Two of Naegiri Week 2019. This takes place shortly after the Class 78th Survivors join the Future Foundation. Enjoy!

Day Two: Puzzle

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Makoto Learns to Fight?!

"Makoto…come with me."

Makoto looked up from his spot on the communal couch to see Kyoko staring down at him. Curious, he stood up to face her.

"O…Okay. Sure. Where did you want to go?"

"…You'll see." Turning on her heel, she started walking, advising "Hurry up!"

Realizing she was almost out of sight, Makoto started running, yelling "Kyoko, wait up!"

XXX

Kyoko pushed open the double doors in front of her to reveal what looked to Makoto like a stereotypical high school gymnasium. Weights, mats, and other exercise equipment covered the floor.

Seeing Makoto's confused expression as they walked in, Kyoko explained "The Future Foundation set up this gymnasium as an exercise facility. It's open to all Future Foundation employees."

"Okay…so why did you want to bring me here anyways?"

"Combat training?"

Makoto gaped as he repeated her nonchalant revelation "Co…Combat training?"

Nodding Kyoko continued "That's right. I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Taken aback, Makoto protested "Me, learn how to fight? But Kyoko, I'm a pacifist, you know that! There's no way I'd ever try to fight anyone…"

"This isn't about training you to pick fights. What I'm going to train you in is how to protect yourself should you be attacked."

Kyoko flashed back to their last few days at Hope's Peak, when she barely saved Makoto from getting killed by Junko's knife assault. Holding back her tears at the guilt-ridden memory, she took a deep breath to compose herself, which didn't go unnoticed by Makoto.

"I won't always be there to protect you, Makoto. Especially in the world we live in now, there may come a time when one of the Remnants tries to attack you, and I'd feel a little more at ease if I could be certain that all of my employees were proficient in basic self-defense."

_She…she's really serious. Keeping me safe, really means a lot to her. And if doing this gives her some peace of mind, how can I say no?_ "…Alright Sensei, it would be a privilege to learn from you. Now, where do we start?"

Rolling her eyes at Makoto's attempt to lighten the mood, Kyoko smiled and gestured over to the closest mat. As they arrived, Kyoko stated to explain her knowledge of combat theory.

"The first thing to take into account is…"

XXX

"AGH! OOF!"

Makoto fell down on his butt for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. Kyoko taught him some basic arm and leg movements, and when it came to basic repetition drills, he seemed to do just fine. But when they moved to doing mock fights, Murphy's law seemed to take effect; his punches flew way off target, and he would put way too much momentum into his kicks causing him to fall and bump his head. By the end of the day, Makoto was covered in bruises from head to toe, and Makoto hadn't even come close to breaking her incredibly basic defense. To say that Kyoko was frustrated would have been an understatement.

_I'm not even going all out! I made sure he knew the theory and could do the basic repetitions before we started doing this for real. So why does he keep slipping? What am I missing as his teacher?_

"I…I'm sorry. I'm probably your lousiest student, aren't I?"

Not able to find the words to refute his self-depreciation, Kyoko suggested "Why don't we break for now and pick this up again in a couple of days so your bruises can heal? Maybe we'll have better luck next time…"

"Oh, okay." Turning around, he started to walk back to his dorm room, calling back "See you tomorrow, Kyoko."

Frowning as Makoto hung his head dejectedly while exiting the gymnasium, Kyoko pondered "How can I train Makoto as a combatant? What's the answer to this puzzle?"

XXX

Several hours later, she still hadn't found her answer. Kyoko's room was littered with pieces of crumpled paper, scrawled with discarded ideas on how to alter her teaching regimen to better make her lessons click with Makoto.

"I don't get it! Training Makoto in martial arts seems to be next to impossible!" Shaking her head at the thought of giving up, Kyoko declared "NO! Get a hold of yourself, Kyoko Kirigiri. You're the Ultimate Detective. You've solved greater mysteries than this! You've just gotta play to Makoto's strengths. So think; what is Makoto good at?"

Kyoko instantly flashed back to the various trials at Hope's Peak, remembering how she was constantly impressed at how easily he pieced together how the murders occurred and who the blackened was.

"He easily gave me a run for my money. He solved all of those mysteries, those puzzles…" Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized "Wait, puzzle!"

She grabbed her notebook again and started writing again, hit by an instant flash of inspiration.

"Maybe…if I present it like this…and get him to analyze it…yes, that could work. I think I found it!"

XXX

Kyoko threw open the doors of the gymnasium, dragging Makoto by the hood of his signature hoodie with one hand as she held several loose papers in the other.

_Okay, what's going on? I know she said we'd pick up combat training again after my bruises healed, but why did she feel the need to drag me along without even a word? And what's with those papers in her hand? And why is she smiling? She looks way too happy!_

After approaching the same mat they trained on last session, Kyoko finally let go of his hoodie, bluntly informing him "Your bruises have healed, so we're going to resume training today."

Chuckling, Makoto replied "…Yeah, I figured as much. So what are we starting with? More drills?"

Kyoko shook her head, much to Makoto's surprise as she explained "We're not jumping into physical exercise just yet. Instead, we're going to do some theoretical exercises first."

"Theoretical…exercises?" Makoto asked, baffled and not having a clue what Kyoko even meant.

"…Perhaps an example will make my intentions clear…"

Kyoko sat down on the mat and crossed her legs, gesturing for Makoto to sit down next to her. Unsure what she was planning to do, but trusting her nonetheless, Makoto followed suit, sitting down on her right.

She handed Makoto a piece of paper and instructed "Read the paragraph aloud."

Nodding, Makoto read "A local yakuza corners you in an alley and throws a straight punch at your ribcage using his right fist. What is the optimal course of action for this assault?"

_So…she's trying to teach me with theoretical examples?_ Unable to resist, he smiled awkwardly and joked "Run and hide while I wait for you to come kick his butt?"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko slapped him on the back of his head and admonished "Focus, Naegi-kun. You need to take this seriously."

It was rare to hear Kyoko refer to him by his surname, and it only happened when she was lecturing him after making a blunder. Getting the hint, Makoto rubbed his head and focused, trying to remember her prior lecture about straight punches.

_Let's see…they have a lot of power, but have no directional control once they start. Reminds me of how Mondo knocked me out during Hope's Peak._ Shaking the distracting thought away, Makoto thought _Lack of directional control, lack of directional control…I got it!_ "Well, it would probably to circle your primary arm around his so that you could parry his elbow. Then you could throw a punch with the same motion to his shoulder to make his stumble and create an opening for escape, right?"

Smiling in victory, Kyoko replied "Very good. That's an excellent counterstrategy. Care to put it into practice?"

Gulping, Makoto nodded and agreed "Sure, why not?"

With that Kyoko cleared her papers to the side as they both stood up, taking proper stances as their new drill began.

XXX

"AGH! OOF!"

Kyoko fell flat on her back, shellshocked at how far Makoto had come. He had executed that first example scenario flawlessly, making her spin as her punch was deflected and his counterattack hit her right shoulder with accuracy. After that, they rinsed and repeated with all of the other example scenarios Kyoko had written.

_He did them all perfectly. After just one try. ONE…FREAKING…TRY!_

"Kyoko! Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard?"

Kyoko looked up to see Makoto's worried face staring down at her. She couldn't help it; she laughed. Not just a quiet laugh that she showed more often; this was a full belly laugh.

"Kyoko? Are you alright?"

It wasn't that Makoto never wanted her to laugh, but the current magnitude was uncharacteristic of her, which made him worry that something was wrong.

Finally quieting down, she stood up and assured him "I'm fine, Makoto." A proud smile on her face, she praised "Congratulations, Makoto Naegi; you've graduated!"

A gleeful grin growing on his face, Makoto bowed and exclaimed "Thank you for your instruction, sensei!"

"I knew this was the best way to teach you. After all…" Kyoko smirked and finished "You're really good at puzzles."

"Puzzles?" Makoto cocked his head in confusion until he realized "Wait, so those example scenarios…they were…puzzles?"

Nodding, Kyoko explained "I remembered how well you did in the Class Trials, how you pieced the evidence together to solve the mysteries of Hope's Peak Academy. You have a very analytical mind, Makoto; all it took was knowing how to apply it." Kyoko turned around and said "Well, I'm going to head to my room now; after all, I now have some bruises of my own to nurse."

"W…wait. I'll come with you. I'll grab some ice from the kitchen. It's the least I can do after I…"

Chuckling, Kyoko acquiesced "Well alright. I'll be waiting for you in my room."

As they temporarily split up, Kyoko couldn't help but smile as she continued to think of her pupil.

_Whether I simply trust him or love him…that's the real puzzle…one I still can't figure out…_


	3. Day Three: Stars

A/N: Well, here's Day Three of Naegiri Week 2019, taking place between Trigger Happy Havoc and Ultra Despair Girls. Reading my prior fanfic "Meeting the Future Foundation", is recommended for context but not required. Enjoy!

Day Three: Stars

The Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Makoto's Nightmares Relapse

*Knock, Knock*

Kyoko's eyes flashed open, the young woman yawning as she swung her legs out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to the door.

"Who could possibly be up this late looking for me?"

She got her answer as soon as she eased the door open; a tearful Makoto Naegi stood before her with his head hung, garbed in a set of blue-colored footsie pajamas with little yellow stars decorating almost every inch of his body. What little of his emerald eyes she could see through his messy mop of brown hair showed feelings of anguish and despair.

Before she could even so much as utter his name, Makoto breathed two words that made her heart freeze.

"Trash Compactor."

She knew what those words meant; Makoto had relapsed and suffered another nightmare of the failed execution that she had an unwilling hand in subjecting him to. Without another word, Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her lavender nightgown before releasing one of her arms and maneuvering herself behind him, gently nudging him towards her bed.

Chanting "It's okay, it's okay" in reassurance, Kyoko kept them walking until they reached her mattress. Afterwards Kyoko moved to sit on the bed, then hooking her hands under his armpits and hoisting him up and onto the bed like a small child. Unable to smile, Makoto simply sat in a comfortable silence in front of Kyoko, letting his boss's presence improve his mood just slightly until she decided to break it.

"Tell me about the dream." Placing her hand on Makoto's back, she gently urged in a soothing tone "Let it out, Makoto."

Acquiescing, Makoto leaned against her shoulder, feeling her arm wrap around him as he began his tale.

XXX

*Hooooonk*

Kyoko felt the vibrations as Makoto blew his nose into her nightgown, his recollection of the execution making him cry a few times as he retold his dream. For her part, the former Ultimate Detective merely patted his back in a silent gesture of comfort.

"I…I'm sorry…" Makoto bowed his head in shame as he cried "I came and woke you up over a bad dream."

Stroking his hair, Kyoko tried to reassure him "I offered to keep you company when you relapsed, so don't apologize for my choices."

Trying to wiggle out of her grasp, Makoto sniffled "I'll leave you alone now…"

This only caused Kyoko to tighten her grip on him, making him unable to escape as she protested "If I let you go now, you'd simply keep yourself awake all night out of fear of seeing your dream again. I promised I'd protect you, so until I'm certain that you won't have another relapse, you're staying right here."

Finally giving up, Makoto slouched and said with a sense of self-depreciation "I feel like a little kid again, running back to mommy every time a bad dream happens. I'm not an Ultimate Hope; I can't even keep myself hopeful in the face of my own despair!"

Kyoko frowned as he spoke, her other fist clenching as she watched him whimper.

_How do I show him that he's worthy of the title I gave him? How do I convince him of his own self-worth?_

As she pondered this, her eyes wandered to the stars decorated on his pajamas, and she was hit with a realization.

"You know, the stars on your footsie pajamas are more than just a fashion statement to me."

The sheer oddity of the remark shocked Makoto out of crying as he looked up at her.

_My…pajamas? Where is she going with this?_

"You see…I think they're…symbolic of you, in a way." Seeing Makoto's perplexed expression, Kyoko chuckled before smiling and continued "Let me explain. You see, each one of these individual stars, just like the stars in the evening sky, is like you; most people who first meet you assume you to be completely average and ordinary, just like how nobody pays attention to just one star. But they shine bright in the sky, giving people that bother to look for them hope enough to make a wish. It's the same with you; those of us that really get to know you, end up depending on you to lift our spirits when we're down on our luck."

_I…give people hope?_

"But that hope doesn't come from nowhere, Makoto. Your hope had to be nurtured before it could show its full potential. And sometimes you just run out and have no more to give. And when that happens, we're all there to nurture it again until you have enough to share."

She felt the fuzzy texture of his pajamas as she ran her hand down a pattern of stars on his side.

Smiling at him, she finished "So don't be afraid to come to us when you're down. With all of us holding your hand, I promise you'll shine as bright as the stars in the sky. That's why I think these pajamas are symbolic of you as the Ultimate Hope."

"Ky…Kyoko…"

Makoto finally cracked a smile as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder, making Kyoko smile in turn at her success.

"Thanks, Kyoko. I should get back to my room now…"

Kyoko didn't just tighten her grip; she practically dragged him onto her lap, making him quietly yelp as she scooched back to sit on the bed properly.

"I'm still not leaving you alone tonight. You're under my protection whether you like it or not, Makoto."

Makoto shivered as she whispered in his ear, but found his voice as he quietly retorted "But you can't stay awake forever, Kyoko…"

"Who said anything about staying awake?"

Blushing at her implication, Makoto could only stammer as she laid them both down on the mattress, his head resting against her right shoulder.

Stroking his hair, Kyoko cooed "Go to sleep, Makoto. I promise, the nightmares won't bother you again tonight."

Sensing further arguing was futile, and too comfortable in her protective embrace to want to leave at this point, Makoto further nuzzled into her shoulder, succumbing to sleep. Kyoko smiled once she heard him snore, whisking the blanket over them and tightening her grip on him under the sheets.

_Good night, Makoto Naegi…my shining star…_


	4. Day Four: Plant

A/N: Here's my entry for Day Four of Naegiri Week 2019, taking place an undisclosed amount of time after Makoto and Kyoko get married. Enjoy!

Day Four: Plant

The Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Naegi!

"Eee hee hee, Makoto, where are we going?"

"Hey, if I told you outright, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes from behind the blindfold, holding out her hands straight in front of her as Makoto guided her from behind, gripping her shoulders comfortably as he guided her through the halls of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy.

Makoto had come to her earlier that day, right after all the students and other faculty had run out of the building to start summer vacation. He only told her that he had a surprise for her and held out a blindfold for her to put on. Trusting whatever surprise Makoto had planned, she smiled wryly at him and swiftly tied the blindfold around her head, covering her violet eyes so that she couldn't see.

And that was how Kyoko found herself blindly allowing Makoto to string her along to whatever he had planned. Makoto still couldn't believe how much her demeanor had changed since they met; whereas before Kyoko would have only let out a barely audible chuckle under her breath, after they got married Kyoko Naegi found herself unable to resist giggling like a giddy schoolgirl in his presence. It led to many jokes in private that Kyoko was basically an adult during childhood and had grown down to a child after maturing into adulthood. Such remarks always led to her playfully swatting her husband on the head, but it was all in good fun for the Naegi couple.

It was sometime later that Kyoko felt the warmth of the sun on her face as she felt Makoto untying the knot securing the blindfold to her head.

"Okay, you can look now" Makoto said as he slowly slid the fabric off of Kyoko's face.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden change in brightness, but once her vision came into focus was greeted by a large circular room, the floor covered in soil and grass. Countless roses and buttercup flowers grew out of the ground as far as the eyes could see, surrounding the Naegi couple. Struck silent, Kyoko's eyes sparkled in amazement at exactly what Makoto was able to keep from her, her heart thumping in affection for the man who stood beside her and obviously went all-out to make her happy.

"Makoto…you…how…"

Smiling at seeing his wife get teary-eyed at his surprise, he embraced her from behind, pulling her waist against his belly as he angled his head up and whispered in her ear "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Naegi."

Grinning like an idiot, Kyoko turned around in his grasp and put her hands on the back of his head, bending her neck downwards to forcefully lock lips with her husband. Makoto happily complied, poking his tongue out of his mouth to seek entrance into her own. Naturally, she granted him entrance, and their tongues danced around each other in a dance as old as time.

Kyoko then leaned forward, tackling him onto the ground before pulling him close to her as she rolled them together in the flower bed, lost in the passion of their embrace. However, they eventually had to separate for air, gasping for breath as soon as their lips left their loving lock.

"Makoto, how did you…get this room created? And how did you manage to keep it a secret from me?"

Giving a bashful smile, Makoto confessed "Well, this room was always here, but for some reason, nobody wanted to use it, so I just…converted it. And I…convinced Byakuya to buy all the materials and…leave them off the official financial reports…"

Such egregious violations of financial ethics should have appalled Kyoko; as Vice-Headmistress of Hope's Peak Academy, she took her responsibility as rule-enforcer with almost Taka levels of seriousness. But this time, she found that she didn't care. All she could think about was how touched she was that Makoto would go to such great lengths to show her that he still loved her.

Giving a pure smile, she sat them up and stated "Thank you, Makoto. This is the greatest anniversary present ever!"

Makoto grinned, glad that Kyoko loved his anniversary present. He then reached down and grabbed a fistful of flowers, pulling them out by their stems.

"Makoto, what are you do-"

"Relax, sweetie; I promise you'll love this!"

Her objection quieted, Kyoko watch with confusion as he started to slowly and meticulously tie the stems of the now-removed flowers around each other.

_Makoto, what are you planning?_

Her answer came about fifteen minutes later, as he proudly displayed the flower wreath he had created, reverently planting it on top of her head.

_A flower crown?_

Makoto grinned as Kyoko realized what her final surprise was, playfully declaring "My beautiful Queen Naegi can't possibly be seen in public without her tiara!"

Kyoko couldn't help it; Makoto sounded so cheesy and corny that she giggled before erupting into a full-belly laugh, falling on her back and kicking her legs in mirth before catching her breath and playfully admonishing "You can be such a dork sometimes. Thank you, Makoto."

The Headmaster of Hope's Peak smiled, happy that Kyoko found his last surprise both touching and comical. She then reached down and started meticulously pulling out flowers one by one.

_Kyoko, are you…_

Makoto simply watched her, hypnotized as she managed to pick and tie together flowers in a way that was both faster and more elaborately than he did. Within the span of two minutes, she was done, and planted her newly assembled flower crown on his head.

"There. Now my benevolent and cute King is fit to address his subjects!"

They both roared in laughter at her attempt to play along with the semi-fantasy he had started. Once they both calmed down, Makoto frowned before explaining "Unfortunately, these flowers take time to grow, so we can't come here every day…"

Rather than feel disappointed, Kyoko looked up at him, smiling as she reassured him "That just makes me look forward to the times we do come here even more, plus it makes our memories here even fonder!"

Makoto gasped, then beamed in happiness at Kyoko's lack of disappointment. Kyoko then smiled coyly and yanked on his tie, pulling his face closer until their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breath.

"It's summer vacation, so why don't we head home and retire to bed early? After all, I still have **my** anniversary present to give to you…"

Grinning and nodding eagerly, Makoto hooked his arms under her knees and neck, hoisting her into his arms as he stood up. As he started walking in the direction of the faculty parking lot, Makoto leaned down and murmured before Kyoko could even get a half-hearted protest in.

"You're my Queen, so I'm gonna make sure you don't have to lift a finger today, Mrs. Naegi!"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko nuzzled her face against his shoulder, hiding her blushing, smiling face as he continued to carry her like he did on their wedding day.

Makoto may not have been an Ultimate Botanist, but she was the happiest she had ever been with the flowers he had managed to plant for her, and no other flora from anyone else could ever possibly compare to that, no matter how fertile the soil.

_Speaking of fertile…Maybe he'll plant something else tonight too…_


	5. Day Five: Fidget

A/N: Well, here's my submission for Day Five of Naegiri Week 2019, taking place less than a year after the Naegis get married. Enjoy!

Day Five: Fidget

The Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kyoko's Desperate Struggle For Intimacy

*Gasp!*

Makoto sat up, gasping for air and trying to scream, only to feel a silky-smooth hand muffling his mouth.

_What? Where?_

"Makoto…"

Hearing that familiar voice, Makoto turned to face his wife Kyoko who was staring at him with concern in her eyes.

"Calm down, Makoto. Focus on my voice. Take a deep breath."

Feeling somewhat soothed by hearing Kyoko's melodious voice, Makoto nodded and resisted the urge to gasp, breathing in and out slowly through his nose. Satisfied that he had sufficiently calmed down, Kyoko removed her hand from his mouth, allowing him to breathe from his mouth. Makoto looked at his wife, teary eyed as she asked a question.

"Was it the dream of despair again?"

Makoto hung his head, giving Kyoko the answer to her inquiry. Not even a year into their marriage, she had lost count of how many times her husband had woken up screaming from one of his Post-Traumatic Stress-induced nightmares. And things had only gotten worse, not better. During the first couple of nightmares, Kyoko would reflexively open her arms to him, and he would happily dive into her warm and welcoming embrace, sobbing into her nightgown as he would squeeze her in a vice, scared that she would disappear if he dared to let go.

"Don't go…Kyoko!" He would plead with her in his terrified state, shaking in hysteria.

Kyoko would then stroke his hair or his back to calm him down, whispering soft reassurances into his ear and singing one of his childhood lullabies to help get him back to sleep. Generally, her soothing songs would remind him of when his mother would sing and rock him to sleep as a baby and would lull him into a peaceful slumber. On the rare occasions when he still sobbed hysterically after singing her lullabies, her fingers would lightly stroke and tease all of his sensitive spots, tickling him until he laughed his nightmares away, falling asleep out of exhaustion. It was a ritual that broke her heart every time they had to follow through with it, but she had quickly become used to it.

But over time, Makoto's guilt for keeping her up at night for the purpose of calming him down, wiping his tears, and lulling him to sleep via music or laughter grew and grew until things hit a head. One day, he shied away from her offered hugs, shocking the young Mrs. Naegi and turned on his side, facing away from her and quietly whimpering until he cried himself to sleep.

_I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be more eager for a hug than Makoto…_ Kyoko had dryly reflected the morning after the incident had occurred.

There had even been one occasion recently when Makoto had felt so ashamed and guilty that he took his pillow and relocated to the sofa, leaving Kyoko to lie in her bed alone until morning when he pretended as though it never happened.

Makoto was about to mumble a quiet apology and turn away from her when, in a moment of epiphany, she reached out and grabbed his hand with one of her own. She then took a fingertip in each of her hands and started fidgeting with them, barely pivoting them up and down in a desperate attempt to get him to open up to her again.

Confused, Makoto asked "Kyoko? What are you doing?"

Kyoko admitted shyly "I'm…not entirely certain myself, but I know that you've recently been avoiding me when you have your nightmares." Continuing to toy with his fingers, Kyoko confessed "I know you've been feeling guilty about keeping me up to help you deal with your nightmares. But I chose to do this for you when I asked you to marry me. It's my responsibility as your wife to be there for you and to pick you up when you fall down, and it's one I'm **happy** to fulfill." Kyoko started to cry, tears running down her cheeks as she finished "But now you won't let me in, Makoto. You won't even let me hug you or stroke your hair or tickle you or sing you a lullaby. And…when you left our bed in the middle of the night to sleep on the couch…"

Kyoko swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing, cuing her husband in to the fact that his good intentions were only straining their relationship.

"I felt so lonely that I couldn't sleep. I spent the whole night crying, wondering what I did wrong, why I was failing so much as your wife that you didn't even want to sleep with me. I…I haven't been able to sleep without you for years, and I don't think I can ever go back…"

Kyoko resisted the urge to fully embrace him, despite craving the feel of his soft baby-faced skin and the fuzzy texture of his hair and footsie pajamas against her body.

"It feels sometimes like you don't love me anymore, which I know isn't true but I can't help but wonder sometimes when you shut me out like this, and I want to help you, but I don't know how!"

"Kyoko…"

Makoto looked up at his wife, shocked to see her openly crying and venting her feelings without even a hint of her characteristic teasing.

"So…I thought…that maybe, this small physical gesture would be…acceptable…but if it isn't, then…please tell me what is…so I can be useful to you…"

Makoto kicked himself for letting his nightmares and his protective nature create such a huge emotional divide between him and his wife.

_I've gotta fix this! I need to swallow my pride and believe in Kyoko. Maybe…I should be a little selfish, at least in the bedroom._

His newfound resolve taking effect, Makoto leaned forward, nuzzling his head against her neck while reaching behind her with his free hand and gently grasping a couple of loose strands of her hair, fidgeting with the silky violet threads between his thumb and fingers.

"Makoto…"

Gulping, Makoto forced himself to say "I…I'm sorry…for being so stupid about this. It…it's going to take some time…for me to be foolishly open again." Makoto smiled softly when he heard her giggle at his use of her own catchphrase, then continued "But…I promise I'll try my best…to let you in again."

Kyoko smiled, her tears drying up as she let go of his hand, holding her right pinky finger out in front of him.

"Pinky promise?"

Giggling, Makoto dried his eyes with his now free hand before wrapping his right pinky around her own, returning "Pinky promise."

Her hand filled with warmth, Kyoko smiled and retracted from their gesture, going back to fidgeting with his fingertips. It was going to take some time before he could eradicate his guilt and feel comfortable in her loving embrace. But until then, they would take it one step at a time, fidgeting with each other's fingers and hair, then slowly moving back up to more intimate gestures of their unbreakable love.


	6. Day Six: Flutter

A/N: Well, here's my submission for Day Six of Naegiri Week 2019. It takes place immediately after my previous fic "Komaru Alive! Makoto Lashes Out!", so I recommend reading that first for context. This is also my first time trying to write a fic from an entirely first-person perspective, so I'm not sure I did the best job on this one. Any reviews and comments on the quality of this chapter would be very much appreciated. Enjoy!

Day Six: Flutter

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Twin Fluttering Reflections

I watched him leave my room to go to sleep across the hall. Finding the energy to stand on my own two feet again, I went to my closet to pull out a nightgown. Unlike my usual lavender wardrobe, this one was emerald green. As I removed my business suit and pulled the nightgown over my head, my thoughts wandered to the boy whose eyes it matched, my heart fluttering as I smiled.

"Why? Why does my heart flutter when I'm near you? Why were you able to break down the walls I erected to protect myself? Why is your smile able to light up a room, even during a time as awful as the Tragedy?"

My smile fades as I think back to the three most miserable times in my life; when I purposely ignored him for keeping a secret from me, when I sentenced him to die in that utter sham of a trial, and today, when he told me he hated me after we found out his sister was alive in Towa City with only Toko to protect her. More tears leak from my eyes as I become filled with guilt and shame.

"Why? Why does my fluttering heart plummet like rock candy when we argue? Why do I feel like an utter failure whenever you're mad? Why do I feel inadequate whenever my cold personality fails to be the emotional support you need and deserve?"

I crawl into bed, my heart fluttering at the memory of every time we make up. I remember the warmth I felt when we hugged each other in comfort. I recall the soothing, content feeling that spreads throughout my body whenever I've comforted him after his nightmares and embraced him in slumber to protect him from his demons.

There's no mistaking how I feel; the butterflies that keep fluttering in my stomach whenever I think of him can't be explained any other way. You'd think that my next course of action would be clear, especially taking into account that we dated in another life. But my courage hasn't caught up with my brain, so I nestle my head on the pillow, imagining him hugging me and rubbing my back, confessing my feelings only in the privacy of my room for now.

"I love you, Makoto Naegi. I love you so much. You make my heart flutter so high…"

XXX

I entered my room, closing the door behind me. Despite our talk earlier, despite how hearing her forgiveness made my heart flutter, I still felt deeply ashamed for how I blew up at her today. I grabbed a pair of lavender footsie pajamas and boxers before heading towards the bathroom.

"Maybe a shower will calm me down."

Disrobing, I turned the faucet until gentle needles of warm water shot out of the shower head. Placing my change of clothes on the counter, I stepped in, lathering my body with soap and cherry blossom-scented shampoo. It's not lost on me that I'm using hair product that happens to have the same scent as the flowers I gave her during Junko's Killing Game. I'd be too embarrassed to say it to her face, but being coated in a scent that reminds me of her helps to keep my peace of mind, as well as some degree of happiness in this world of despair where I've lost almost everything. As I let the water wash away the suds and coat my body in the shampoo's aroma that makes me imagine that she's embracing me and holding me close, I feel my heart flutter; I can't help but think of her.

"Why? Why does my heart flutter when I'm near you? Why were your expectations of me so high? Why did you always lend me a helping hand whenever I needed it? Why did you decide to be my friend?"

The water growing cold, I shut off the knob, letting the now chilly water drip off of me before I grab one of the nearby towels, attempting to dry myself off as my mind wanders to places that made me shiver as much as the chilly water.

"Why? Why do I tend to shoot myself in the foot in front of you? Why do I lash out at you whenever I've reached my emotional limit? Why do I feel so cold whenever you're not around?"

I'm as warm as I can possibly get from the friction, so I hung the towel back on the rack, slipping on my boxers before smoothly sliding in my fuzzy footsie pajamas and zipping them up. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I can't help but smile at the thought of how my pajamas match her eyes. Shaking my head as my heart starts to flutter again, I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed, laying down on it as I can't help but continue to think about her.

I recall our brief but blossoming relationship prior to losing our memories. I remember how she always seems to giggle at my embarrassing antics. I look back on how she kept saving my life, from Sayaka's murder trial to protecting me from getting stabbed by Junko to helping me escape from the garbage pit after Junko tried to crush me to death.

Shivering at the memory of waking up from nightmares of my execution, I rub at my torso, longing for the warmth her arms and her presence provide whenever I have a bad dream. I blush as I remember how she always embraced me and whispered soft reassurances in my ear whenever I felt terrified and overcome. My face turns red with embarrassment as I remember how we fell asleep together more than once after she lulled me into slumber by stroking my hair, only for my embarrassment to give way to joy and calm after I realize that I happily slept like a baby.

I look at the time and realize that it's way past my normal bedtime. Part of me wants to go back to her room, to knock on her door and admit how much I want to be held in her warm embrace that makes my heart flutter and lulls me to sleep. But my guilt and shame make me reluctantly reject the idea, so I slide under the blankets, and slowly slip into slumber. As I start to think that it's cold without her, a realization slips through my lips as I drift off.

"I think I love you, Kyoko Kirigiri. Is that why my heart flutters when I think of you?"


	7. Day Seven: Investigate

A/N: Here we go; the final entry for Naegiri Week 2019. This takes place after Makoto's confession/engagement and before Makoto and Kyoko move into their new apartment together. This is by far the longest out of all of my submissions for Naegiri Week. Please read and review! Enjoy!

Day Seven: Investigate

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Kirigiri Family Reunited! Fuhito Investigates Makoto?

A Future Foundation helicopter landed on the HQ landing pad, its whirling blades coming to a stop. Makoto and Kyoko smiled at the arrival; now that Junko Enoshima's final plan had ended in defeat for Despair, Makoto and the other surviving members of the Future Foundation had deemed it safe to officially evacuate the survivors of Towa City.

"Makoto!"

Makoto focused, his smile widening as he recognized that voice that he had only heard so far on video chats. Sure enough, his younger sister Komaru was running over to him, waving her hand in greeting. Makoto's mouth hung open in joyous awe, before turning back to his fiancée who softly smiled and nodded her permission.

"Go. Your sister is waiting for you…"

Tears streaming down his cheeks already, Makoto leaned over to kiss her cheek, mouthing a "Thank You" before running over to his sister, somehow finding the strength to lift her up off the ground in a bear hug, spinning her around in a circle.

"Komaru! Komaru! Thank god! I thought I'd never see you again, Komaru. I'm sorry I didn't come and rescue you. I'm such a terrible big brother, aren't I?"

Having been put back down on the ground, Komaru's eyes softened as she patted her big brother's head, assuring him "Doofus; I'm so proud of you. You defeated despair, twice! I'd be such a bratty little sister if I wasn't proud of you after all that!"

"Komaru…" Makoto smiled, wiping his eyes as he moved to grab her hand, tugging her into following him. "Come on! There's someone I want you to meet!"

Makoto walked them over until Komaru and Kyoko were at arm's length, looking each other in the eye.

"Kyoko, this is my little sister, Komaru. Komaru, this is Kyoko Kirigiri, my…"

"Kirigiri…Kirigiri…" Komaru tapped her finger on her chin, deep in thought until her eyes widened in realization, exclaiming "Oh I remember now! You were that girl Makoto brought home one time, before the Tragedy! Are you two still dating? Did you break his heart? You're not getting tired of him are you? 'Cuz I know my brother can be a bit of a doofus sometimes, but I swear he's really…"

"Komaru!"

The younger Naegi sibling turned to see her brother's face as red as a tomato, clearly embarrassed by her barrage of personal questions.

"…Oops. I got carried away again, didn't I?"

The two were interrupted by a giggle; Kyoko was covering her mouth with her gloved hand, amused by the antics of the Naegi siblings.

Giving a slight bow, Kyoko greeted "It's nice to meet you again, Komaru. Your brother is a very loving young man; his constant worrying over your safety is proof of that. I wouldn't go breaking his heart if my life depended on it."

Blushing pink while adopting a bashful smile, Makoto coughed into his hand to compose himself before interjecting "Anyway…Kyoko and I aren't dating anymore…we're engaged."

Her expression going from crestfallen to ecstatic, Komaru wrapped them both in a hug, making Kyoko squirm as she cried "Welcome to the Naegi family, Kyoko!"

"…I see that foolish openness is genetic to the Naegi family…" Kyoko wheezed, feeling constricted by Komaru's grip.

Komaru let go of her brother and future sister-in-law, seeing that she was squeezing them too tightly. Makoto coughed into his fist again to transition topics.

"Anyways, Komaru, can you tell us about the survivors that the Future Foundation rescued? Was it just you and Toko? Were there a lot of survivors? Were there any casualties?"

Changing her expression from goofy to serious, Komaru informed him "Luckily there were 11 in total, other than me, that were finally able to be rescued. There was…one casualty. A boy around my age named Yuta Asahina."

_Hina's younger brother… _Makoto and Kyoko thought simultaneously as they gazed over to see Toko awkwardly trying to comfort a crying Hina, then closed their eyes in solemn mourning for their friend's lost brother.

Komaru tapped her chin in a moment of realization as she revealed "Now that I think of it, there was a survivor that shared your last name, Kyoko. I didn't actually meet him myself, but I'm pretty certain he was on the helicopter with us as we were being extracted."

That made Kyoko and Makoto tense up, shocked at the news that one of Kyoko's relatives had survived Towa City.

_Both of my parents are dead, and I have no siblings. So…_

"Kyoko?"

The three looked over in the direction of the voice to see a thin elderly man who bore a striking resemblance to the late Kazuo Tengan, using a cane to support himself as he walked in their direction.

"…Grandfather" Kyoko breathed in shock as Makoto glanced at the man, then turning to his fiancée.

"You want me and Komaru to step away and give you two some time alone?"

Kyoko shook her head and looked at her fiancé, deciding "No. I'd like to be able to introduce him to the man I intend to marry. Although…" she looked at Komaru guiltily as she admitted "Perhaps it would be best to hold off on introducing any future in-laws for the time being."

Getting the hint, Komaru nodded without even a hint of feeling offended, jogging off to help Toko comfort the still crying Hina. Makoto smiled at Kyoko as they walked side-by-side to meet her grandfather.

"Grandfather…" Kyoko breathed as she took in the sight of her slightly-thinner grandfather as she said without even a hint of emotion "I'm pleased to see you're still alive."

Nodding, he shifted his eyes to Makoto, furrowing his brow in confusion as he asked "And who are you, young man?"

Hit with a bout of nervousness, Makoto scratched his cheek and stammered "I…ano…I'm…umm…"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko intervened, introducing "Grandfather, this is Makoto Naegi, the former Ultimate Lucky Student and Ultimate Hope of my class at Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto, this is my grandfather, Fuhito Kirigiri."

Holding out his hand, Makoto smiled, pushing aside his disagreements regarding Fuhito's methods for raising Kyoko as he greeted more calmly "It's nice to meet you, Kirigiri-san."

Fuhito shifted his cane to his left hand, a neutral expression on his face that cued Makoto in that this was indeed Kyoko's grandfather before shaking his hand. It was then that Hina and Hiro came rushing over, interrupting his conversation with Fuhito and inadvertently sealing his fate.

"Makoto! Your sister just told us the great news! Congratulations on your engagement! You've just made me happy again!"

"Great news, Makoto! My crystal ball has shown me that you and Kyoko will live long and prosperous lives!"

"Let's go, you two!" Komaru commanded as she pushed the two former Ultimates out of sight.

Makoto looked back to Fuhito with a nervous smile; gone was the neutral, respectful expression. In its place was a scowl, with eyes barely concealing the famous Kirigiri anger.

_…Well, it was a short life…_Makoto thought as he felt Fuhito tighten his grip on his hand to painful levels.

"…Engaged…to Kyoko…Tell me, Mr. Naegi…you haven't touched my granddaughter…have you?"

"…" _How do I even answer that?_

Fuhito took Makoto's silence as a confession and released Makoto's hand before jabbing his cane into Makoto's belly, causing him to double over in pain.

"Makoto!" Kyoko yelled out in shock, caught off guard by her grandfather's enraged assault.

"Naegi you rascal! You groped my granddaughter and knocked her up, didn't you? That's the only reason she would have ever agreed to marry!"

Fuhito yelled as he gripped his cane with both hands and repeatedly whacked Makoto over the head with it like a mallet, the former Ultimate Lucky Student groaning in pain with each strike. Suddenly, Fuhito found his assault stopped dead in its tracks as he saw an angry Kyoko grasping the end of his cane before pushing it backwards, the momentum causing him to fall on his rear.

"Kyoko…"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes as she stood in front of Makoto protectively, hands placed on her hips as she stared down her grandfather, making him feel afraid of his own granddaughter for the first time in his life.

"Listen well, because I'm only going to say this once. Makoto Naegi did not ever touch me in any way that I wasn't okay with. We haven't engaged in intercourse and I am not pregnant. For you to jump to such conclusions without hearing the whole story is shameful on your part as a detective."

She turned around, hooking her arms under his shoulders and knees as she hoisted him into her arms, cradling him close as she walked away, her last words ringing in Fuhito's ears.

"I fully expect you to apologize to him the next time we see you, grandfather…"

XXX

_Shameful as a detective…_

Kyoko's last words rang in his ears as Fuhito typed away on the computer in his home. Although he hated to do so, the old detective was perfectly capable of acknowledging when he had acted rashly.

_…I suppose she is a little old for me to bat away her potential suitors…not that I was a hundred percent on target back then either…_ Fuhito mused as he remembered Kyoko's last friend Yui Samidare.

Acknowledging to himself that he had been in the wrong by assaulting Makoto before he could properly gather his thoughts to offer an explanation, Fuhito decided to put his granddaughter's words into practice and investigate for himself Makoto's worthiness to hold his granddaughter's hand.

By the time he was done, he sat wide-eyed in his chair, his notepad filled with various notes and a concerned expression on his face.

_This investigation…Makoto Naegi, what I've found out about you…at bare minimum warrants a discussion. I couldn't rightfully hand over my granddaughter to your care otherwise…_

He then picked up his landline and dialed a number, waiting until a familiar, feminine voice picked up on the other end.

"Kyoko…we need to talk…"

XXX

"Ow!"

"Shh…just hold still until the Advil takes effect…" Kyoko gently admonished.

After the incident with her grandfather, Kyoko had carried Makoto back to her room, and immediately informed Komaru of his injuries. After being asked to assist in treating him, Komaru dropped everything and rushed on over, and the two started to soothe his wounds with ice packs; Kyoko pressed one against Makoto's belly, and Komaru was holding one to the top of her brother's head, flattening his ahoge for the time being. Makoto was blushing; both from the fact that the two closest women in his life were going to such lengths to treat minor bruises, and also due to the fact that Kyoko had made him remove his shirt so that she could place the ice directly on his skin.

_It'll be most effective without fabric absorbing its effects._

Despite the fact that they were already engaged and that sex and nudity kind of went hand-in-hand with most traditional marriages, Makoto and Kyoko had yet to progress past cuddling and snuggling in bed while fully clothed, so being half-naked in front of his fiancée, even without any kind of sexual undertones, made Makoto embarrassed and insecure.

_Am I…gonna be disappointing to her when she sees…all of me?_

"You're not gonna be disappointing to me when we have sex."

Astonished that Kyoko had answered his silent question without even missing a beat, Makoto couldn't help but wonder "W…was I talking out loud?"

Smirking, Kyoko replied "No; I'm just psychic."

_Huh?!_

Kyoko giggled as she continued to press the ice pack against his belly, teasing "No silly; I've just developed good intuition when it comes to you." Becoming serious once again, Kyoko continued to assure him "At any rate, you don't need to worry about any of that. I told you, it wasn't anything you hadn't already seen when we were dating."

Blushing, Makoto stammered "…Y…yeah, but that was then and this is now…we've all matured since Hope's Peak, and just because I might have appealed to you when I was a teenager doesn't mean I'll have the same appeal now…"

"It's true; puberty can have a drastic effect on physical appearance." Kyoko conceded, then looked at Makoto seductively as she continued "But that just means I'll have to do a thorough investigation to compare notes. And I'm looking forward to being able to investigate every inch of you."

Kyoko used her free hand to gently grasp his hand that Fuhito had nearly broken in his death grip, leaning down to place gentle kisses on the back of his hand, his palm, and each of his fingertips, making Makoto blush and driving Kyoko's point home.

"Anyways, Kyoko, why did your grandfather decide to nearly break my brother's hand before trying to beat him to death with a cane?" Komaru asked, eager to change the subject. _As cute as this is, I do NOT need to know anything about my brother's sex life!_

Sighing, Kyoko's shoulders slumped as she confessed "I suppose it's partially my fault for not warning you. You see, when I was a young girl in the infancy of my detective career, my grandfather did everything in his power to keep me away from boys so that I wouldn't form emotional connections. He did the same thing to my only friend before I met Makoto. Her name was Yui Samidare, and he only apologized later because he incorrectly assumed she was a boy who had taken a liking to me."

"Kyoko…"

Before Makoto could follow up with words of reassurance for his fiancée, Komaru interjected "Well that's no excuse! He should be grateful that you found a guy as sweet as my big brother, and begging you to let him walk you down the aisle!"

Kyoko softly smiled as she mused _You really are Makoto's little sister…_ "That…would be nice. He is my sole remaining kin after all. But after the way he assaulted Makoto like this over a misunderstanding, not to mention how he forbade me from seeing my dying mother and encouraged me to hate my father when I was a little girl, I honestly don't know if I want that kind of influence near my new family."

"Kyoko…" the Naegi siblings said, touched at how she was thinking of their protection even potentially against her own grandfather.

Komaru smiled as Makoto moved his free hand to Kyoko's cheek, moving closer and closer to softly kiss his fiancée…until they were interrupted by the sound of Kyoko's cell phone before they could touch. Kyoko and Makoto let out a frustrated groan as they reluctantly separated, Kyoko reaching into her pocket to take out her cell phone and answer the mystery caller.

"Grandfather? …One moment…" Kyoko sighed away from the phone as she murmured "Speak of the devil…" before telling Makoto "I'll see what my grandfather wants; I won't be long. Keep that ice pack firmly pressed against your abdomen, understood?" Seeing Makoto nod, Kyoko kissed his forehead and started to walk out into the hallway as she continued to converse with her grandfather.

"How did you get my cell phone number?"

"Kyoko, I'm a Kirigiri detective; you should know by now that I can get any information I like if I look deep enough."

Ignoring the horrendous violation of her privacy, Kyoko got straight to the point by asking "What do you want, grandfather? Did you call to apologize to Makoto?"

"…I'd like the two of you to come to my house so that we can talk about the incident the other day. I'll text you the address."

"You want us to come in person?" Her eyes narrowed, suspicious as she thought _What are you hiding, grandfather?_

"Yes; I figure I owe it to the two of you to have this discussion in person rather than over the phone."

Kyoko blinked before narrowing her eyes, suspicious of her grandfather's response as she thought _This is too easy; there's something else on his agenda…_ Nevertheless, Kyoko sighed, figuring that she wouldn't be able to get any more information out of her grandfather at this point and conceded "Send me the address and I'll talk it over with Makoto tonight. But we won't be able to come until tomorrow at the earliest. Makoto is still recovering from his injuries, and I won't have him travelling if he's still bruised."

"…That's fine. Text me with your answer tonight. I look forward to seeing the two of you, Kyoko." _I was hoping to get this over with, but if I protested now, I'd only further earn my granddaughter's ire._

"…Goodbye, grandfather."

Kyoko hung up the call, still too peeved with her grandfather to give even a slightly affectionate farewell. Sighing, she walked back into her dorm room, reluctantly preparing to give Makoto the news.

XXX

"I think it's a good idea. Sure, set it up."

If Kyoko had been a more expressive girl, her jaw would have dropped at Makoto's nonchalant acceptance of meeting with the very man who had assaulted him just yesterday. His sister on the other hand did gape in shock at her brother's perceived naivete, not holding anything back.

"Onii-chan, did Fuhito hit you on the head so hard, you forgot what he did to you? For god's sake, he didn't even say that he wanted to apologize. I'd just leave the old fart hanging if I were you; you don't need to make him happy!"

"Komaru's foul language aside, I'm afraid she and I concur on the matter. Makoto, my grandfather is extremely proud; he's never apologized for anything in the years that I lived with him. The only exception was Yui, and that was only for mistaking her gender, not for the act of trying to bat her away. If he's adamant about talking to you, he must have an ulterior motive in mind, and I shudder at what it might be!"

Scratching his cheek with his free hand, Makoto replied "Well, even if your grandfather does have an ulterior motive, I still think it's worth talking things out with him. If nothing else, it should at least clear the air, even if an apology isn't to be gained."

"Komaru's right, though. You don't need to gain his approval. You have mine, you have your sister's, you have all of our friends' as well. Even Uncle Koichi approved of you before he died in the Final Killing Game, and we didn't even know we loved each other yet!" Kyoko cradled his face in her hands as she stressed "One person's disapproval won't change any of that, even if that person is my flesh and blood family."

"But that's WHY I want to patch things up with him; because he is your family, Kyoko." Her eyebrow raised in confusion, Kyoko released his face as Makoto explained "When Komaru and I were kids, Mom and Dad always drilled into our heads that there was no greater treasure than family and friends. Whenever there was an important family occasion, they would pull us out of school so that we could be there."

Komaru looked away, her further protests on the issue silenced after hearing Makoto's reminder of their values. Taking a deep breath, Makoto took his free hand and interlocked his fingers with Kyoko, continuing his explanation.

"I'll be honest; I don't agree with your grandfather's philosophy in how he raised you. That dedication to a profession above all else, it's certainly not the approach I would take as a father if and when we decide to have kids. But Kyoko, just because I vehemently disagree with him, it doesn't mean I can't at least try to be civil with him. He's your family, so I consider him to be family too. I want him to be part of all of our firsts; our wedding, getting our first house, helping you through your first pregnancy, helping to care for our first child…it would make me so happy, knowing that the man who raised you and taught you everything was someone I could call family too!"

_…Typical Makoto, always trying to patch things up by yourself…_ Kyoko conceded "I can't deny…that it would make me happy too, to see my grandfather accept you into the Kirigiri family. Alright, if that's what you want, then I see no reason to stop you. I'll text him right now…" Kyoko narrowed her eyes and stressed "But you need to keep those ice packs applied for the rest of the day. And take some Advil tomorrow morning even if you feel fine. I don't want you feeling any pain when we go to meet grandfather."

Makoto sweatdropped at Kyoko's orders and nervously nodded. As Kyoko left the room to contact her grandfather, Komaru wrapped an arm around Makoto's shoulders, gently squeezing him protectively.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Makoto. I don't like seeing you come home hurt."

Smiling appreciatively at his sister, Makoto nodded and replied "I promise."

XXX

"I appreciate that you accepted my invitation to talk."

Fuhito politely greeted them as they sat on a couch directly across from the hard, wooden chair he was currently occupying. Makoto softly smiled at the man he hoped would accept him as his grandson-in-law. Kyoko meanwhile looked at her grandfather with a neutral "Kirigiri Poker Face", still suspicious of his motivations.

Taking a deep breath, Fuhito swallowed his pride and began "First, I'd like to…apologize for my…reaction the other day. In retrospect, it was rash and illogical, and as my granddaughter put it, shameful as a Kirigiri detective."

Makoto smiled, happy that Fuhito was genuinely apologizing for getting off on the wrong foot.

_Maybe he will accept me!_

Kyoko meanwhile raised her eyebrow in surprise before furrowing it in suspicion.

_He actually apologized? Something's up; he's never apologized before, and this sounds rehearsed. I have a feeling this conversation is going to go past an apology and some small talk._

Kyoko's suspicions were well-founded, as Fuhito's next revelation made her shiver.

"Taking my granddaughter's advice, I decided to make a thorough evaluation of you so that I could make an objective determination of what kind of person you are, Makoto Naegi."

"You decided to investigate my fiancé?"

Fuhito shrugged and inquired "How else was I supposed to get the whole story about your relationship, Kyoko?"

"I meant talk to him, not pry into every facet of his private life!"

"Why not? Shouldn't secrets be barred from a marital relationship? Regardless of what your intended meaning was, I have conducted a thorough investigation and I do have some…concerns that I'd like to clear up before you leave."

Kyoko clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes, upset by her grandfather's severe lack of respect for Makoto's privacy. However, she was startled out of her expression when Makoto laid his hand over her fist, coaxing her to calm down. He softly smiled at his fiancée, making her feel slightly more at ease.

"It's okay, Kyoko. I have no intention of keeping secrets from you anymore. If revealing them in front of your grandfather helps to ease his concerns about me, I'm willing to answer his questions." Kyoko sighed and unclenched her fist as Makoto turned back to Fuhito and said "Go ahead, Kirigiri-san. Tell me what concerns you about me."

Surprised by Makoto's willingness to cooperate, Fuhito shrugged and opened his notebook, beginning his interrogation.

"Let's start with your selection to attend Hope's Peak Academy. You were originally selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I took a look into the incidents surrounding your selection, and it seems to me that you have a remarkable unlucky streak. Boarding a bus that happened to be boarded by an armed robber, being held hostage by said thief, nearly crashing the bus, not to mention inadvertently destroying a mail vehicle that just happened to carry the acceptance letter of the girl who would have taken your place. Despite your title, you have a remarkable amount of bad luck, and quite frankly I'm concerned that your run of bad luck might endanger my granddaughter whenever she works on a case."

Makoto gulped, remembering his "Worst Day Ever" as he reflected on Fuhito's argument.

_How am I even supposed to argue against that? It's not like I intend for every unlucky event to happen in my life, but I can't control it either! Damnit; it's only the first question and I can't come up with an answer!_

"It's irrelevant."

_Huh?_

Makoto and Fuhito looked in surprise at Kyoko who had spoken up in Makoto's defense.

Forgetting for a moment that Makoto was the one he was interrogating, Fuhito questioned "Irrelevant?"

Kyoko smirked at her grandfather and retorted "That's right; Makoto's luck tends to start out as bad luck but evolves into good luck. You know what I'm talking about, right Makoto?"

Stunned, Makoto mimicked Kyoko's thinking pose and thought to himself _Think…what examples of my bad luck turning into good luck were there? Wait, the class trials…I Got It!_ Turning back to Fuhito, he answered "When our class was trapped in Junko's Killing Game, I was given the only room that had a faulty door. But when the first of the killings happened, that faulty door ended up being a crucial piece of evidence that helped to exonerate me."

Grimacing, Kyoko continued "That wasn't the only time Makoto's bad luck became good luck. You remember, right Makoto? After Sakura committed suicide?"

_After Sakura committed suicide? Think…wait a minute…that awful…I got it!_ Sharing a grimace with Kyoko, Makoto revealed "Towards the end of Junko's Killing Game, she tried to frame Kyoko for murder. Right before that, I came down with a fever. But during the trial, the circumstances surrounding my fever inadvertently made me a suspect as well as Kyoko. As a result, my plausibility as a suspect allowed me to take the fall for Kyoko and sacrifice myself."

Makoto paused, the execution that had caused him so many nightmares flashing before his eyes before Kyoko covered his hand with her own, bringing the young man back to their current place and giving him the strength to continue.

"As I was about to be executed, a virus planted by one of our deceased classmates managed to cause the execution to malfunction, saving my life."

Smiling, Kyoko concluded "And there you have it; Makoto's luck isn't some terrible trait that's liable to put me in danger. If anything, it's an unpredictable quirk that has saved my life at least once."

Frowning that his surefire strategy had been derailed by his own granddaughter, Fuhito conceded "Very well; you've allayed that concern. However, in the future I suggest you let Makoto answer my questions himself. He's the one I have concerns about, not you Kyoko."

"Too bad, grandfather. You asked us both to be here, and you're judging a relationship between Makoto and myself, so I consider these questions to be directed at both of us."

Taken back by his granddaughter's rebellious state, Fuhito backed off and continued "Very well. Next, I'd like to bring up someone from your former class. Miss Sayaka Maizono, formerly known as the Ultimate Pop Sensation before her untimely demise. It says here that you two had originally attended Blackroot Middle School before reuniting at Hope's Peak Academy. Numerous class photos from middle school yearbooks indicate an attraction that existed between the two of you before you and Kyoko met. My concern is this; it seems fair to assume that you were attracted to someone before my granddaughter. Can you assure me of your absolute, undying loyalty to my granddaughter? The last thing I want to hear of is a divorce proceeding because another woman with a pretty face crossed your path."

Kyoko was once more irritated by Fuhito's interrogation but thankfully Makoto was prepared for this question.

"I…can't deny that at one point, I was attracted to Sayaka. But who wouldn't be? She was a huge pop idol; young boys were lining up left and right to get noticed by her, and I was a teenage boy at the time. But that's all it was, a silly, boyish crush. Plus, when I found out after she died that she…tried to frame me…it was Kyoko who worked to prove my innocence. She saved my life, and while I won't deny that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met…" Makoto slipped his hand in her own, lightly squeezing it as he finished "Her willingness to stand by me and protect me when literally everyone else in our class assumed me to be a murderer is what I came to value most from her. It's why I love your granddaughter, Kirigiri-san."

_Makoto…_

Kyoko blushed, taken aback by her fiancé's heartfelt defense of his love and undying loyalty to her. Even Fuhito had no ground to stand on for further pressing of the issue, sitting in shock at Makoto's determined gaze that was unlike any he had ever seen.

Coughing, Fuhito continued "Very well, let's move on. Makoto, I imagine Kyoko's told you by now that she spent her childhood training to be one of the top detectives in Japan, and that after me, she was to become the next heir to the Kirigiri line of detectives. Now, obviously the Tragedy put her career on hold, seeing as she was imprisoned in the school. Not to mention her recruitment into the Future Foundation to help rid the world of Despair. But now that the Remnants have all been defeated, it's only a matter of time before the world is righted. Before long, society will need the talents of Detectives like the Kirigiris. My concern is that during my investigation, you have not indicated what type of husband you would be to a prospective spouse. So please enlighten me; would you permit Kyoko to take up the mantle of Detective once more, or would you insist that she act like the stereotypical good wife, cooking and cleaning and raising your children?"

Fuhito's question was a loaded one; much of Japanese society prior to the Tragedy had emphasized traditional gender roles as the norm, but working as Detectives, regardless of gender, had been a Kirigiri tradition. It was essentially an ultimatum of traditions, one that Makoto felt like he was walking on a tightrope trying to navigate.

"…Well Kirigiri-san, I would say that just because Kyoko agreed to marry me, it doesn't mean that she agreed to become my property. She's an individual, with her own dreams and desires. If she wants to be a Detective again, then I wouldn't dream of trying to stop her. She's the best of the best, and if it wasn't for her, my friends and I would all be dead." Makoto looked Fuhito straight in the eye with a hint of admiration and gratitude as he confessed "I can't thank you enough for training her, Kirigiri-san."

Fuhito's eyes softened, as if on the verge of changing his opinion of the boy in front of him who wanted to join the Kirigiri line. Unfortunately, Makoto's next line quickly dashed that change of heart.

"But by that same token, if she wanted to pursue a different career, I'd support her 200 percent! I love your granddaughter Kirigiri-san, and I promise to do whatever it takes to make her happy!"

Kyoko blushed again, touched by Makoto's dedication to her happiness. Fuhito on the other hand, was not happy with Makoto's heartfelt promise. One of his veins pulsed with red-hot angry blood, silently upset by Makoto's implication that he would be okay with Kyoko not being a Detective anymore.

_That's it! I didn't want to have to bring this up, but desperate times call for desperate measures. _Not letting his anger show, Fuhito turned the page and pulled out his trump card, exposing "Moving on…Makoto, during my investigation I looked at you and your family's physical traits. As someone who wants to ensure that the Kirigiri legacy of top-level Detectives has a long and prosperous future, I'd prefer that my granddaughter marry someone who excels in every field relevant to their Detective work."

_…In other words, not me. I'm neither athletic nor an especially skilled academic… _Makoto thought, starting to become dismayed by Fuhito's repeated questioning. _Is he…determined to keep me out of the Kirigiri family?_

Fuhito confirmed Makoto's fears and more by continuing "In my research of your family's genetics, I found that not one of your blood relatives dating back three generations has excelled in either physical capabilities or intelligence; crucial qualities for a Kirigiri Detective to possess. Plus, there's the matter of you having had the unfortunate habit of wetting the bed until you were 11 years old. Your physical criteria do not bode well for my future great-grandchildren's genetics, Makoto."

Fuhito was grasping at straws, and he knew it; eugenics was a field of science that was heavily frowned upon for obvious reasons. Fuhito himself had dealt with a number of criminals who committed heinous, racist acts with eugenics as their motivator. But he was determined to drive a wedge between his granddaughter and the fiancé he disapproved of, just as he did to her and Jin. Makoto meanwhile turned beet red, ashamed that his most embarrassing secret that he had miraculously been able to keep under lock and key even during Junko's second motivation tactic had been revealed to the woman he hoped to marry; by her grandfather, no less. Kyoko's eyes widened as she realized Fuhito's tactics in bringing them here today.

_His investigation made him dissatisfied with Makoto, so he's trying every trick he knows to make me ashamed of him!_ Rather than angrily confront her grandfather about his tactics, she decided to beat him at his own game; she leaned closer to her fiancé and asked "Was that the embarrassing memory that Junko used to try and get you to commit murder?"

Flashing back to that day at Hope's Peak, Makoto could only nod, hanging his head and explaining "Y…yeah. I'm…sorry I didn't…tell you before. I just…thought that it wasn't worth bringing up…since it's not really an issue now…"

Kyoko laid her hand on his shoulder, assuring him "It's not an issue, so don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, my embarrassing secret was that I'm super ticklish."

That caused Makoto to perk up, making him stare at Kyoko incredulously as he asked "Really? Ticklish? I would have thought it would have been your amnesia; that would have been more relevant to our temporary confinement!"

Nodding Kyoko replied "Well, it would have made it more difficult to establish trust with the others, that much is true. But my…sensitivity is more relevant to my line of work; if a criminal I was pursuing were to find out, then I would be incredibly easy to subdue." Kyoko smirked and teased "I trust you won't abuse this information I've shared with you, right?"

Shaking his head violently, Makoto practically screeched "Of course not! I'd never touch you without your permission, Kyoko!"

Giggling, Kyoko assured him "I know; I'm just teasing you, Makoto."

Sighing in relief, Makoto smiled at his fiancée, who in turn smiled at him. Fuhito however gripped his notebook in silent rage, seething at the former Ultimate Lucky Student as he saw his carefully crafted plan go down the drain.

_I can't believe this! I had him in an inescapable bind! And my own granddaughter turns it into an opportunity to flirt!_ Losing his calm mask, he let the young man be the target of all of his rage, exclaiming "Naegi, you are not and will never be worthy of the Kirigiri legacy! I saw the recordings of the trial broadcasts; the only reason that you're alive today is because my granddaughter bailed you out every single time. A true Kirigiri Detective would have solved those murders without having to depend on someone else. As such, I will never recognize you as a Kirigiri."

Makoto felt his heart shatter, his last hopes of winning Fuhito's approval, or even his tolerance, washing down the drain.

Kyoko on the other hand took the opportunity to interject "He's not going to be a Kirigiri anyway."

That shocked Fuhito out of his rage; confused he inquired "So you're going to have different surnames? Then why bother getting married at all?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko refuted "No; we'll have the same last names, it just won't be Kirigiri."

The implication making itself clear, Fuhito stammered "You…you intend to take the Naegi last name?" He glared at Makoto again, ranting "So, you pressured her to take your last name when you proposed to her, ne? Don't you realize you'll be destroying Kyoko's family legacy?"

Before Makoto could stammer a futile protest, Kyoko shook her head and revealed "Actually, I proposed to him. And he never asked me to give up my last name; in fact, he offered to take it. Makoto told me, explicitly, that he wanted to make me and the Kirigiri name proud of him. But I declined; I told him that I wanted my married name to be Kyoko Naegi."

Sitting there, shocked, Fuhito seethed, directing his anger towards his granddaughter for the first time in his life as he practically yelled "You'd abandon your family legacy? Your pride? Your creed? Kyoko, you've become as rebellious as your father."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her grandfather and retorted "I'm starting to think Dad had the right idea, leaving the family behind. When I was upholding the Kirigiri tradition, I was miserable! My mother was dead, I was lead to believe my own father had abandoned me, I had no friends save for Yui, and I had no trust in people because my line of work taught me to close my heart without learning how to open it. But then…"

Kyoko looked to Makoto, wanting him to hear her stand up for him to her former guardian before continuing.

"When I attended Hope's Peak, intending to cut ties with my father, I instead met Makoto. He was the first person to really try to be my friend, and who succeeded in becoming my friend. He broke down the walls around my heart and helped me to feel again. He made me feel loved, and gave me a reason to return his love. He and his family welcomed me with open arms, both before and after the Tragedy, and I've become a better person for it. Why would I want to keep the name Kirigiri, when the Naegis have done so much more for me?!"

"Kyou…Kyoko…"

Makoto's eyes watered with joy, touched by the heartfelt speech that made him flash back to when she had proposed to him. Fuhito however was not moved at all; he was seething with anger.

"Well then…if you're so sure…then get out! You're no longer a Kirigiri, Kyoko. I'm kicking you out of this family, just like your father. And this time, I won't make the mistake of trying to recruit your offspring."

As Kyoko was about to turn around and do just that, she was interrupted with a cry of "No, WAIT!"

Kyoko and Fuhito looked down in shock to see Makoto on his hands and knees, crying as he groveled before the Kirigiri patriarch.

"I…*sniff*…I get that you don't like me…I understand that I don't meet your standards of what Kyoko's husband should be. I know full well that there's nothing special about me…that I'm painfully ordinary."

Kyoko's eyes narrowed, furious at her grandfather for causing Makoto to regress to his old insecurities.

"But PLEASE! Don't kick Kyoko out! You're the only family she has left! I'll do whatever it takes, just please continue being her grandfather who loved and protected her in his own way!"

_Makoto…_

The room entered a painful silence; a pin could drop and everyone would hear it. At first Makoto took the silence optimistically, thinking that Fuhito was mulling over a change of heart and placing all of his hope in that chance.

Unfortunately, that hope was shattered when Fuhito growled "You've just broken the cardinal rule of being a Kirigiri; we never let ourselves be ruled by our emotions. The only thing you've proven through that incessant whining of yours is that you are not worthy of being a Kirigiri and you never will be. Now, take that woman with you and remove yourselves from my house!"

Fuhito made his point clear by kicking Makoto in the chest, knocking him on his back. Kyoko kneeled next to him, wrapping an arm around his back and helping Makoto to stand, glaring at Fuhito all the while.

"That "incessant whining", as you put it, is called having feelings, Fuhito. And all you can do is mock others for showing them. Makoto was willing to throw away his own sense of pride and identity just to please you and be accepted as family. But your strict adherence to tradition has blinded you to what's really important, and lost you your only granddaughter in the process."

Fuhito turned around, murmuring just loud enough for them to hear "I have no granddaughter."

Before Makoto could grovel once more, Kyoko shook her head, uttering "Don't beg, Makoto. He doesn't deserve your kindness." She then turned around, helping Makoto limp to their car outside, assuring him "It's okay, sweetie. Let's go home."

Fuhito was left alone in his grand house, with only Kyoko's final parting words echoing through the structure.

"Goodbye…forever…"

XXX

To say the experience emotionally scarred Makoto would be an understatement. The instant they got home, Makoto immediately grabbed a set of footsie pajamas and took a bath. Kyoko took the opportunity to relay an edited version of their encounter to Komaru, whose attempts to comfort her brother were shockingly rebuffed as the young man insisted that he only wanted to crawl into bed. Kyoko assured her that she would cheer Makoto up once he had some time to sulk, leaving Komaru no choice but to reluctantly leave her big brother in Kyoko's care.

And so that evening the two of them lay in Kyoko's bed, Makoto turned on his side facing away from his fiancée while Kyoko laid on her back, wide awake. At last, Makoto, though still facing away from her, sniffled and broke the silence.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Makoto…" Kyoko turned on her side to face him, wrapping her arms around his belly and gently pulling him against her as she soothed "It wasn't your fault. Even I couldn't foresee how much Fuhito hated you." She leaned closer to his ear and assured him "I'm **not** mad at you."

"But still…" Makoto breathed unevenly, trying and failing to hold back sobs as he cried "I only wanted…for your grandfather to be part of our lives. Not only did I completely botch it, but I got you kicked out of your own family. I was a complete idiot and failure today!"

"Shh…Shh, it's okay." Kyoko shushed him as she lovingly caressed his belly and kissed his ear, replying soothingly "You didn't get me kicked out, alright? I got myself kicked out, Makoto. And honestly, I've never felt more liberated."

His eyes widening in shock, Makoto reluctantly turned around in Kyoko's grip, revealing his tear-stained face as he lay facing her, the sight inwardly breaking Kyoko's heart, though she didn't let it show. Makoto on the other hand was surprised at how well Kyoko seemed to be taking all of this.

"Liberated? What…what do you mean?"

Kyoko bit her lip, wanting to be absolutely sure that she got her words exactly right, or else she feared that her beloved would only wallow further into depression.

"My grandfather was too focused on upholding traditions; he never stopped to see what was right in front of him. He had a son who he pushed away, a daughter-in-law who loved his son with all of her heart, and a little granddaughter who he could have taught his craft to without causing all the emotional issues that he did."

Kyoko smiled and stroked his hair as she continued her explanation, her sparkling eyes and loving gestures soothing Makoto and making him more receptive to her persuasion.

"Not to mention a sweetheart of a grandson-in-law who would have done anything short of committing a felony to please him." Kyoko cradled his face in her hands as she touched their foreheads together, encouraging "I said before, you don't need one man's approval. I approve of you, our friends approve of you, heck the whole world approves of you by now. I'm pretty sure you can do without the praise of one hard-ass detective who doesn't even deserve your affection."

"Kyou…Kyoko…" Makoto gasped in shock, struck silent by Kyoko's attempt to cheer him up.

She peppered his cheeks and nose with light kisses as she told him "I'm proud of you, Makoto. You didn't lose your temper once during that unfair interrogation, and even if you needed my help every now and then, you answered every one of his questions with respect and kindness. I've seen hardened criminals completely break under his cruel words, but you stayed strong. I'm so, **SO PROUD** of you, sweetie."

Makoto started to cry, then grew a smile that stretched from ear to ear, hope filling him once more as he found himself intoxicated by Kyoko's love.

Kyoko's smile widened as she stroked his cheeks and cooed "There's that smile; the smile I fell in love with. I hope you don't ever change. Don't ever lose your hopeful smile. This is you. I love you, Makoto."

"I…*sniff* I love you too, Kyoko Naegi! I love you…**so much!**"

Happy tears sliding down his cheeks, Makoto closed what little distance still existed between the two of them, pressing his lips to her own. Both of them closed their eyes as they lost themselves in their soft, reassuring kiss. Makoto wrapped his arms around her neck as his hands caressed her long, lavender hair, running them down her back. Kyoko ran her hands down his body sensually, trying to both memorize as much of his physical structure as possible and provide him with physical reassurance of his self-worth…

…Until her fingertips accidentally grazed his sides, causing him to flinch out of their soft kiss, Makoto unwrapping his arms from around her. Makoto and Kyoko both blinked, unsure of what just happened. As an experiment, Kyoko grazed his sides with her fingertips once more, causing her fiancé to jerk away once more, this time with his lips jerking upward just slightly.

_Could it be…_

Deciding to test her theory one last time, Kyoko repeated her motion, running her fingertips lightly down his sides, causing Makoto to spasm and hold his palm to his mouth, trying to hide his expression from her.

"…You're ticklish too?"

"…Yeah. I'm super sensitive; my sister could tell you from experience that one light stroke in just the right way is all it takes to turn me into a ball of giggles."

"I see…" Kyoko moved her hands away and assured him "Well, since it's something you're obviously not comfortable with, I'll be more careful with how I touch you."

"…Actually…" Makoto looked to the side, his face blushing pink as he said quietly "Whenever either Komaru or I were feeling down, our Mom would sneak into our room to tickle us senseless, and we always felt better afterwards. I suppose…in this instance at least…I wouldn't mind if you decided…to keep tickling me."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, she noted the expression on his face; his eyes in particular, or what she could see of them, shined of an embarrassed longing for an age gone by; of a time when he still had his complete family with him to support him.

_It's the reason he wears those footsie pajamas after all…and with how my grandfather effectively banned us both from the Kirigiri family, he needs to be reminded that his family still loves him and is there for him._

Having gained his permission, Kyoko expertly pinned his arms above his head with her left hand, securing them at his wrists before maneuvering to kneel above him, smirking deviously before scribbling her free fingers at his waist, speedily moving up and down his left side.

Makoto didn't hold back, letting his giggles out as his hips reflexively tried to jerk away but otherwise not really fighting her hold.

Leaning down near his ear, she whispered "Tickle, Tickle, MA – KO – TO."

Alternating between giggles and laughter, Makoto resisted the reflexive urge to say "Stop", willing his hips to stop moving in order to receive the full effects of Kyoko's tickles.

"Hmm…you know, I can't confirm if both of your sides are equally ticklish or if it's just your left side that's susceptible. I'm afraid I must investigate further…"

Briefly releasing her grip on his wrists and allowing Makoto to catch his breath, Kyoko secured her grip with her right hand, placing her left hand on Makoto's right side and copied her previous teasing touches, making Makoto bellow in laughter that was just as boisterous.

"Hmm…" Kyoko chuckled as she playfully deduced "So we know you're ticklish on both sides? But what about the rest of you? Forgive me, but this requires a much more thorough investigation. Let's start with your soft, cute tummy." Kyoko released her grip on his wrists before moving both of her hands to the center of his belly, scribbling through the fuzzy fabric of his pajamas and teasing "Coochie coochie, Naegi. Coochie, coochie, coo…"

Spurred on by both her touches and her verbal teasing, Makoto laughed even louder, surprising Kyoko as he was forced to kick his feet wildly under the blankets to avoid bucking her off while clenching the sheets with his hands to avoid twisting and turning away from Kyoko's teasingly gentle touch. Kyoko beamed as she spent an eternity exploring her fiancé, taking her time to investigate every single inch of him and gauge his sensitivity. And unlike her grandfather, she would ensure that her attempt to investigate was productive.


End file.
